


Fake Frowns

by gongpagong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongpagong/pseuds/gongpagong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an archangel who may or may not have ADHD dates an infinitely patient and understanding hunter, he may find some unbearable tasks rewarding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Frowns

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is [cross-posted](http://theomegalomaniac.tumblr.com/post/56529225390/fake-frowns) on [my Tumblr](theomegalomaniac.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/56372166544/imagine-your-otp-in-the-library-and-person-a-is) from [imagineyourotp](imagineyourotp.tumblr.com): _Imagine your OTP in the library, and Person A is completely bored, so they keep on tapping Person B. They keep on doing it and Person B finally gives in an asks them “What do you want?”, to which Person A responds with a kiss._
> 
> Title inspired by Death Cab For Cutie's song of the same title.

“Hey,” Gabriel playfully kicks Sam on the shin, uninterested with the research. To be fair, he doesn’t need to do it. He’s just here because Sam is an insufferable nerd, and there’s nothing he can do about it. He have tried telling Sam that he can tell him these things himself to save time and energy. The only response he heard was an unintelligible hum that he guesses was probably meant to be something like _"sure, now excuse me while I continue to dutifully soak myself with the information in these boring books as I am scholastically ignoring you"_ ; Gabe’s not sure about this, though.

“Hey Sasquatch,” he elbows Sam on the ribs which earns him a yelp from the ticklish boy. His smirk falters when he notices that the other boy doesn’t even spare him a look.

Gabriel croons an Enochian nursery rhyme while he’s uninterestedly flipping through the pages of the textbook Sam assigned to him. His boredom only escalates when he gets fed up with the obnoxious inaccuracies in this research. Sam should really just ask him what he wants to know because after eons of existence, the archangel doubts that there’s much he can’t answer.

Sam lets out a long suffering sigh. Aware that he can’t possibly resist Gabriel for too long but too engrossed in the text to actually care to give him the attention he’s clearly been demanding for a few hours now.

Gabriel chews on the tip of his pen because apparently he’s not allowed to bring food in the library and his moose is against full scale rebellions such as  _eating candy in the library_. Sad to say, the taller man loves these stupid inaccurate books more than he cares for Gabriel. But the trickster doesn’t want to let that thought sink too deep, so he whines the other boy’s name which earns him a huff and a halfhearted glare.

“Sammich—,” for a moment he thought he has successfully broke through the nerd, but the other boy grabs a new book after abruptly closing what he’s been reading for the past hour. The trickster notices the dissolve of Sam’s concentration; he’s getting distracted easier than he had been a while ago. Gabriel knew he’s close to caving in.

After a few more moments bereft of affection, Gabriel resigns from his fruitless endeavor. He sagged on his chair while staring passively at the text in front of him.

Sam closed his book, carefully placed it on top of the stack of unread books he borrowed, and took a deep breath.

Gabriel looked at him through his eyelashes; uncharacteristically out of enthusiasm. He gives the taller man his best puppy dog face and sighs before he resumes his moping. It’s always been his last resort these days. He can’t play his tricks while on the job, he carelessly promised Sam; unbeknownst to the fact that research is also part of the job, apparently.

 _"Any moment now"_ , Gabe thinks.

“Okay,” Sam absentmindedly rubs his hand to his face, suddenly nervous, “what do you want?”

Gabriel looks at him warily for any signs of vexation but all he saw was concerned fondness. So he grabs Sam’s face and kisses him. They talked about PDA and the trickster knows Sam doesn’t like it. He quickly pulls away with a smug look on his face; Sam looks torn between wanting more right _fucking now_ , and reprimanding his boyfriend about how this is unethical.

“Gabe—”

“Oh shut up Samantha,” and they start kissing again, deeply and passionately; Gabriel could give him a brief history lecture later. Now, between the two of them, something’s happening behind the shelves at the far back of the library, but no one has to know.


End file.
